A Horrifying Or Morbid Funny Fruits Basket Fic
by Melinda-chan
Summary: The title is self-explanatory. It is sometimes not a good thing to be possessed by the spirit of the rat when there is a real cat around. Read and review!


**A Horrifying or Morbid Funny Fruits Basket Fic**

**By Melinda-chan**

Before we begin, let me point out that I have nothing against Yuki. I also must warn that this may cause heart attacks in some Yuki fans. Let's just hope that this scenario would never happens to Yuki.

Now let the story begin!

"So this is your house, Hana-chan?" Tohru said. She was with Yuki and Kyo. Saki Hanajima, her friend that could read electric pulses from people and even send electric pulses to annoying people like Yuki's fangirls, was with them in her house.

"Yes," Hana said. "It is small but I like it enough". Just then a big white cat came into the kitchen with them.

"I didn't know you had a cat!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Oh, that is my grandparents' cat", Hana said. "Her name is Fluffy. Don't worry. She'll not hurt you". All but Yuki did not seem to notice that Fluffy kept looking at him. However, Yuki decided to ignore it. What harm could a real cat do?

"You can go to the living room," Hana continued. "My couch is big enough for all of you". Everybody then went to the living room. Fluffy followed quietly behind.

"You're right! It is big!" Tohru exclaimed as she saw the couch.

"Why don't you all sit down?" Hana asked them. Tohru did as she said. Yuki, not wanting to sit next to Kyo, decided to wait until Kyo sat down before he could go into his position. When Kyo finally sat down at Tohru's left, Yuki decided to sit down at her right.

He was about to do that something when Fluffy went in front of his left foot, causing him to trip and fall down- right on top of Tohru.

"Sohma-" POOF!

Before Tohru could finish what she was saying, Yuki had turned into a rat. Hana screamed. And before anyone could do or say anything else, Fluffy was chasing him across the living room floor. The cat was surprisingly fast for a big cat. Rat-Yuki had no time to think as he tried to outrun the cat. He could not think what Hana would be thinking or when Hatori would be available to "visit" her. Rat-Yuki could only think of trying to run away from Fluffy. He finally reached the kitchen.

"Sohma-kun!" he heard Tohru's voice but he could not respond since he had to dodge Fluffy's claws for the hundredth time. That was it: he had to go where the cat could not get him until he could change back to his human self. He then saw that the right side of the fridge was open enough for him to go in. It might be tight when he changed back to his human form but he did not have time to think about that. He went straight to the opening.

He was relieved when he managed to enter. All he had to worry about now was when he changed back to his human form. He decided to go deeper as Fluffy was still trying to reach him with one of her paws. He just had to wait until he became human again and then get out of here-

SNAP!

Okay, I'll admit that some of you might be having heart attacks by now if you realized what just happened. You have to thank my mother for giving me this idea. Last year she caught four mice in our home. As a big fan of Fruits Basket I wonder what it would be like if one of them were Yuki even though none of them were grey rats. I knew I descended a new low when I started caring for mice. My mother always put the mousetrap on the right side of the refrigerator (where there was a bigger opening) since she thought that the mice were coming from behind the fridge. In case you never heard a mousetrap before, now you know that it does make a snapping noise. I should expect a lot of reviews plus a few flames from this. Oh well, I knew I was risking it when I wrote it. I have a few ideas for other short humourous fics but I got to think how to keep them short. I hope everyone would also read my serious fic "The Cat's Revenge" when I have it up. Fruits Basket was created by Natsuki Takaya. Thank you for reading my short, humourous, and sometimes mortifying Fruits Basket fics. Please do not forget to review!


End file.
